Oh Death
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Et si Lucy n'avait pas été en mesure de sauver son coéquipier en réécrivant le livre que le mage noir avait créé ? Et si Natsu avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même et avait fini par devenir le démon tant souhaité par son propre frère ? Et si Natsu était réellement devenu E.N.D, que se serait-il passé ?


**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à **Hiro Mashima** (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie).

 **Note de l'auteur :** Comme vous avez pu le voir avec le titre et le résumé, je vous propose une histoire plus sombre. C'est la première fois que je vous en présente une, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Natsu prit une grande et bruyante inspiration avant d'ouvrir soudainement les yeux. Son rythme respiratoire était rapide, mais profond, comme s'il n'avait pas respiré depuis de longues minutes et qu'il devait à nouveau remplir son sang d'oxygène. Affolé, il tenta de se relever, avant de comprendre avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre muscle. Une grimace déforma son doux et joyeux visage il n'avait que très rarement ressenti autant de douleur, même lors de ses combats les plus rudes. Il venait, à nouveau, de repousser ses limites. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose entrer en contact avec son œil gauche. Il le ferma par réflexe avant de le frotter. Les larmes aux yeux à cause de la brûlure provoquée par ce corps étranger, il tendit sa mains droite vers le ciel pour protéger son visage. Qu'est-ce cela pouvait bien être ? Lentement, il dirigea sa main gauche vers sa joue et récupéra un résidu de ce qui tombait littéralement du ciel. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il comprit que c'était de la cendre. Pour appuyer sa réponse, une forte odeur de brûler lui vint aux narines. Quelque chose de gros avait brûlé ici et ce, jusqu'à la totale destruction. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Natsu prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma ses yeux, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Malheureusement, en plus de réveiller un puissant mal de tête, la seule chose qui lui revenait en mémoire était son combat contre Zeref, contre son frère. Malgré tout, il était loin d'être bête et il sentait bien qu'il lui manquait une partie, voire même un grande partie de l'histoire. Tout en passant outre les plaintes de son corps, le chasseur de dragons se releva. Il mit bien plus de temps qu'il ne voulut pour se mettre debout à cause de ses muscles tremblant et de son manque d'équilibre et ce qu'il vit le paralysa. Autour de lui, tout n'était que désolation, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il se trouvait toujours à Magnolia. En observant avec attention les alentours, il remarqua des anciennes bâtisses détruites, brûlées, parfois il ne restait même que les fondations. À ses pieds, le sol était recouvert de poussière, se trouvait-il dans un désert ? Comment le combat aurait-il pu le mener aussi loin ? Et surtout, comment aurait-il pu oublié un élément aussi important ?

Sa colère monta d'un cran, accentuant le mal de tête qui l'assaillait depuis son réveil. Ne pouvant rester les bras ballants plus longtemps, le rose décida de se mettre en marche. Il savait parfaitement que les réponses ne viendraient pas à lui, c'était à lui d'aller les chercher et il comptait bien le faire en parcourant les ruines. Marcher, qui était pourtant une action nécessaire au quotidien était devenue une épreuve pour lui et à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait, il découvrait des muscles dont il n'avait aucune connaissance. Le combat qu'il avait mené contre le mage noir l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements et il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour être en vie.

Natsu erra pendant de longues minutes dans le chaos. Il observait avec attention tout ce qui l'entourait, à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre réponse à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient en lui. Plus il avançait, plus les débris et vestiges de ce qui avaient été des maisons se firent nombreux. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais quelqu'un de très puissant avait été ici et avait tout détruit sur son passage. Le chasseur de dragons leva la tête pour observer le ciel, dans l'unique but de deviner quelle heure il était grâce au soleil, malheureusement, la fumée et les cendres formaient un nuage opaque. Quelques rayons lumineux arrivaient à se tracer un chemin à travers, lui indiquant donc seulement qu'il faisait jour. Le mage avait faim et soif et il aurait tué pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, comme un bon gros feu par exemple. Cependant, tout n'était que désolation autour de lui.

Soudain, grâce à son odorat sur-développé, il sentit que quelqu'un se trouvait près de lui. Un sourire naquit sur son visage à l'idée de pouvoir enfin avoir de concrètes réponses et croiser âmes qui vivent dans ces ruines. Sauf que cela aurait été trop beau. Alors qu'il suivait l'odeur, il remarqua qu'une nouvelle effluve se mélangeait à celle qu'il sentait depuis le début, elle le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et ralentir son pas : la mort. Brusquement, il accéléra le pas, allant même jusqu'à courir, ne prenant pas en compte sa douleur physique et arriva en quelques secondes devant la personne qu'il avait senti. Il remarqua avec horreur qu'elle était un habitant de Magnolia, il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il était certain d'avoir déjà croisé son visage dans la ville. Il se trouvait donc bien dans Magnolia, elle était totalement méconnaissable et il n'aimait pas la réponse qu'il venait d'avoir. Doucement, il s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme et lui ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment que la vie l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Le sentiment de colère s'intensifia à l'idée que Zeref était responsable de ce carnage. Il le lui ferait payer.

Le rose se releva et fit quelques pas, avant de remarquer que des dizaines et des dizaines de corps se profilaient devant lui et ce, à perte de vue. Que s'était-il donc passé à la fin ? Certains corps étaient même carbonisés et parfois jusqu'aux cendres. Comment Zeref aurait-il pu faire cela ? Le feu n'était pas sa magie. Les sourcils froncés, Natsu observa ses mains par reflexe en aurait-il été capable ? Il n'en savait rien. Après tout, son frère lui avait bien dit qu'il était un puissant et cruel démon répondant au nom de E.N.D. Le mage secoua la tête de gauche à droite, en tentant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être une personne aussi méchante, ce n'était pas lui, ni sa nature. Aurait-il du devenir comme Acnologia ? Il en doutait fortement.

Le jeune homme reprit activement ses recherches, possédant bien plus de questions qu'il y avait quelques minutes et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'allait pas s'arranger et en effet, ce fut le cas. Au-delà des corps des habitants, une odeur sortit du lot et il sut immédiatement à qui elle appartenait : _Gray_. Affolé et à bout de force, il courut jusqu'à son ami d'enfance. Ce qui s'offrit à lui lui brisa, déchira et broya le cœur. Il se hâta de s'agenouiller auprès du mage de glace et posa son oreille contre son pectoral gauche, à la recherche du moindre battement de cœur. Malheureusement, il était trop tard et son corps commençait déjà à refroidir et à se raidir. Un dangereux mélange de sentiments se répandit en lui il était profondément triste et hors de lui, si bien qu'il en tremblait, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il saisit son meilleur ami et rival ans ses bras, pour une dernière étreinte. Natsu voulait crier sa peine, hurler sa colère tout en suppliant le brun de revenir auprès de lui. Ils n'avaient pas encore départagé lequel d'entre eux deux étaient le plus fort et ils leur restaient encore plein de folles aventures à vivre. Cependant, aucun son ne voulu s'échapper de sa bouche, comme s'il avait perdu sa voix, le choc était trop soudain et il était impossible pour lui de s'exprimer.

Après de longues minutes passées à bercer le corps inaminé du seul survivant de la famille Fullbuster, le rose se releva, tout en se promettant de revenir pour offrir à Gray des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Les épaules voûtées, il continua son chemin dans les rues d'une Magnolia détruite. Il croisa encore de nombreux corps inertes, certains étaient des habitants, d'autres des membres des guildes de Fiore et d'autres encore de Fairy Tail, sa propre famille. Cela représentait des centaines de personnes, néanmoins, il prit le temps et la peine de se recueillir devant chacune d'entre elles, même celles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le dangereux mélange se transforma progressivement en un puissant cocktail Molotov, prêt à s'enflammer et à exploser à tout instant. Le jeune homme erra pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de voir une crinière rouge se démarquer. Sa gorge de noua et il courut vers la fée.

Avec horreur, il découvrit Erza, allongée, seule contre le sol poussiéreux. De nouvelles perles salées humidifièrent ses yeux onyx et il saisit avec force son amie d'enfance. Il la berça contre son torse musclé tout en se demandant bien qui avait pu venir à bout de la reine des fées. Les minutes passèrent et ce ne fut qu'après avoir embrassé dans un geste protecteur son front, qu'il s'autorisa à la reposer délicatement par terre. Alors qu'il allait se relever, il remarqua quelque chose de terrifiant sur ses joues pâles. En effet, à certains endroits, il pouvait clairement distinguer et sentir que des larmes avaient coulé, puis séchés. Qui avait osé faire pleurer son amie ? Depuis le jour où elle avait laissé ses barrières s'effondrer après son combat contre Jellal à la Tour du Paradis, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laissé quelqu'un la faire pleurer. À nouveau, il put sentit un sentiment de rage parcourir toutes les veines de son corps. Il allait tuer la personne qui lui avait fait du mal.

Natsu eut un mouvement de recul en réalisant sa pensée. Depuis quand tuait-il des gens ? Il en avait croisé des horribles personnes tout le long de sa courte vie, mais jamais à un seul instant il n'avait pensé à tuer qui que ce soit. Un sentiment de gêne grandit en lui. Soudainement effrayé par lui-même, il regarda ses mains, puis toucha son visage. Quelque chose avait changé, ce n'était pas physique, quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il pouvait le sentir et plus il se concentrait dessus, plus ce changement le terrifiait. Il ne pouvait pas encore définir ce que c'était, mais c'était sombre et mauvais. Le vue de Erza, allongée et sans vie, devint insupportable alors sans un dernier regard, il lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit en courant, le plus loin possible d'elle.

Il était rare que les cellules grises du rose tourne à plein régime. Le chasseur de dragons était du genre à se laisser guider par son instinct et à se laisser porter par les évènements. Analyser la situation, les dangers et les indices n'étaient pas son point fort, aujourd'hui pourtant, il s'efforça de le faire. Il était seul, ne savait pas pourquoi tout ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts et n'avait rien en sa possession pour découvrir la vérité. Une chose le perturbait plus que les autres : où était Zeref ? Il avait parcouru presque toute ce qui restait de Magnolia et il manquait à l'appel. Était-il mort ? Avait-il disparu après avoir tout détruit sur son passage ? Ses poings se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il allait lui faire payer. l'erreur du mage noir avait été de le laisser en vie et il allait le lui faire regretter, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de l'achever.

Déchiré, entre peur, haine, tristesse et désespoir, Natsu continua son chemin tout en rendant hommage à tous les corps qu'il croisait. Plus le jeune homme avançait et moins il se sentait à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était déjà senti dans son élément, entouré de morts, mais à présent, c'était à peine s'il pouvait les regarder. Il se sentait coupable. Bien évidement, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour les aider et les sauver, mais un autre genre de culpabilité l'assaillait. Malgré son air idiot et enfantin, il était loin de l'être et voyait bien que certaines personnes étaient mortes d'attaques ressemblant sensiblement aux siennes. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser qu'il était celui qui avait fait ce carnage. Il ne pouvait pas être responsable d'un tel massacre. Ce n'était tout simplement pas lui.

Doucement, Natsu entoura son corps de ses bras et remarqua que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait froid. Il ne put réprimer le frisson qui le parcourait de haut en bas. Comment cela se faisait-il ? En deuil et empli d'incompréhension, le mage continua de errer dans une ville qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Plus le temps passait et plus le jeune homme semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, intégrer totalement l'idée que tout ceux qu'il connaissait étaient morts. Il venait de réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait, toutes les conséquences qui en découlaient et cela le terrifiait. Il était seul au monde et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Soudain, il passa à côté d'une tête blonde, cependant, il était tant plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Tout du moins, pas jusqu'à ce qu'un corps bleu, entre les bras blancs attire son regard. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant que son visage se déforme sous l'horreur de la scène et que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Après quelques secondes, il se mit enfin en mouvement et s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa partenaire et de son meilleur ami. Il tenta de réprimer un sanglot, il n'y arriva bien évidement pas et un épouvantable bruit s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, c'était de trop, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter la vue des corps sans vie de Lucy et de Happy. Les bras tremblants, il saisit maladroitement la jeune femme pour la serrer avec force contre lui, avant de la bercer et de pleurer dans le creux de son cou. Zeref la lui avait enlevé, il avait enlevé son rayon de soleil, il lui avait enlevé sa famille, son exceed, Zeref lui avait tout pris et il ne lui restait plus rien.

Natsu voulait crier une fois de plus, il voulait hurler toute sa peine et sa colère. Malheureusement, la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gémissement plaintif. Il allait le tuer, il allait tuer Zeref et le faire lentement. Il le ferait brûler, puis il lui arracherait les membres, avant de le brûler à nouveau et pourquoi pas l'éventrer, pour ensuite lui faire manger ses propres organes et-. Brusquement, une main lui saisit le biceps, la pression n'était pas forte, mais suffisante pour qu'il la remarque et qu'elle le sorte de ses pensées violentes. Il s'écarta légèrement et avec douceur de la mage, tout en s'assurant qu'il la soutenait toujours. Avec joie, il comprit que ses beaux chocolat s'ouvrait. Elle était _vivante_! Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres, touchant presque ses oreilles, pendant qu'un gloussement empli de soulagement résonnait dans la ville déserte. Le rose se demanda bien comment elle pouvait être en vie à la vue de l'état de son corps, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter sur ce détail maintenant, elle était en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 **« Natsu** , souffla-t-elle en tentant de sourire, sauf qu'elle grimaça avant de tousser violemment et la vue du sang au coin de ses lèvres l'inquiéta.

 **-Chut Luce, parle pas, je, je vais te prendre sur mon dos et on va aller chercher de l'aide** , s'affola-t-il en la relevant un peu plus pour la mettre en position assise, lui facilitant la respiration.

 **-Ce n'est pas la peine, j'en ai plus pour longtemps de toute façon** , refusant la belle en toussant avec force à nouveau.

 **-N'importe quoi. Plus vite on trouvera quelqu'un et plus tu auras de chances de t'en remettre** , s'entêta-t-il en commençant déjà à la monter sur son dos, laissant le corps inerte de Happy tomber par terre.

 **-Arrête Natsu** , lui ordonna la jeune femme en tentant de le repousser. **Je le sens et je sais que toi aussi, ne nous mentons pas** , ajouta-t-elle en un sourire triste alors que les perles salées roulaient le long de ses joues couvertes de sang.

 **-Tu peux pas me quitter, tous les autre sont morts, pas toi aussi, s'il te plaît** , la supplia l'orphelin en continuant de pleurer toute trace de joie ayant disparu de son beau visage.

 **-Le plus important c'est que tu sois à nouveau toi-même, on a eu tellement peur de te perdre. Les autres vont être contents quand je vais le leur apprendre. »**

La constellationniste passa faiblement sa main contre sa joue de son partenaire, lui essuyant difficilement les larmes qui reposaient dessus à cause de ses tremblements. Le chasseur de dragons croisa son regard et ce qu'il y vit le retourna. Elle le regardait avec tant d'amour et de douceur que la quitter en devenait encore plus impossible et déchirant. Cependant, lorsqu'il assimila enfin ses paroles, il eut un léger mouvement de recul, sans pour autant lâcher son amie. « À nouveau lui-même » ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire exactement ? Il n'était pas certain que les dires de la blonde soient vrais, elle était au bord de la mort et il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle divague totalement. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle venait de lui confier faisait écho à ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Et si Zeref n'était pas celui avait tué tout le monde ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Pourquoi certains des mages et des habitants étaient morts à la suite de ses techniques de chasseur de dragons ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ou tout du moins, il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait qu'il avait pu être l'auteur d'un tel massacre.

 **« Moi-même ?** Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés, en se concentrant à nouveau sur sa partenaire. **Luce ?** Appela le mage en voyant qu'elle avait fermé ses envoûtants yeux. **Lucy !** S'agaça-t-il en secouant la blonde. **Oye, Lucy !** S'époumona-t-il, malheureusement, personne ne lui répondit. **P'tain Lucy, me laisse pas t'entends ? Il nous reste encore plein de choses à faire, à vivre… Lucy !** Cria-t-il, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses jours alors qu'il serrait son amie de toutes ses forces contre lui. **« Moi-même » ? Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici à la fin ? Lucy, réponds-moi !** La supplia le rose en la berçant et en la secouant, totalement désespéré. **Pourquoi tout le monde est mort Lucy ? Qui a fait ça ? Luce, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me répondes, s'il te plaît. »**

Natsu continua de pleurer dans le cou de sa chère et tendre sans jamais arriver à se calmer. Elle aussi venait de le quitter, il était décidément seul et il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir se relever cette fois-ci. Après de longues minutes, il se détacha du corps qui commençait à refroidir et reposa avec douceur la blonde contre le sol, sans oublier de glisser sa poule de poils préférée entre ses bras. Il embrassa le front de Harry, puis celui de Lucy et enfin, il se releva. Il sécha du revers de la main les perles salées qui avaient coulées le long de son visage et laissa le hurlement de rage qu'il retenait depuis son réveil résonner dans tout ce chaos. Il voulait tout détruire, il voulait disparaître, il voulait-

 **Viens, Natsu**. Le mage tourna la tête dans tous les sens en tentant de savoir qui venait de l'interpeller. **Utilise-moi**. Inquiet, il tourna sur lui-même, toujours à la recherche de cette personne, mais son regard ne distingua entre les ruines et il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Personne de vivant ne se tenait à ses côtés alors d'où cette voix venait-elle ? **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, ferme les yeux et tu comprendras**. Malgré son scepticisme, il obéit et clos ses paupières. Si c'était le seul moyen pour lui de trouver les réponses à ses questions, alors il était partant. **Ouvre-les maintenant**. Il s'exécuta et fut surpris en découvrant qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans Magnolia. Il était dans le noir et la seule source de lumière était des flammes qui se dressait devant lui. Plus étonnant encore, quelqu'un lui faisait face. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas discerner son visage à cause des ombres que créaient le feu. Qui était-il ?

 **« Ravi de finalement te rencontrer, Natsu** , le salua l'homme et il comprit que c'était la même voix que celle qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête.

 **-Qui es-tu ?** Demanda le chasseur de dragons en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer qui tu es et où on est, sinon-**

 **-Sinon quoi ?** L'interrompit son interlocuteur en gloussant et le sourire qu'il arrivait à apercevoir était machiavélique. **Qui je suis, hein ? »**

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir dans sa voix à quel point il était amusé et cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment d'inconfort et d'incertitude. _Ce type allait pas bien_. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, le rose avait envie de reculer, mais il s'efforça de rester statique, pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait peur. En un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître des flammes derrière l'orphelin, ce dernier se tourna brusquement vers elles et fut soulagé en remarquant qu'elles étaient calmes et certainement sous le contrôle de l'homme qui se rapprochait encore de lui. Natsu fit ensuite face à l'étrange personne et découvrir avec étonnement et horreur qui se dressait devant lui.

 **« Toi, quelle question ! »**

Et le pire dans tout cela ? C'était vrai. La personne qui se tenait devant lui était son double, ou tout du moins, lui ressemblait fortement. La couleur de ses cheveux était la même, et certains traits de son visage étaient, tout comme sa silhouette similaires aux siens, mais à bien y regardait, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, tandis que ses iris noires étaient un gouffre sans fin. Deux cornes ornaient sa tête, ses oreilles étaient pointues et des lignes noires partaient de son cou pour remonter le long de ses joues, comme s'il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Par ailleurs, il était habillé différemment, mais ce qui étonna le plus Natsu était le fait qu'il ne portait pas autour de son cou l'écharpe que lui avait donné son père et que la marque de Fairy Tail ne reposait pas fièrement sur son épaule. La personne qui lui faisait face était terrifiante, il avait l'habitude d'en voir et d'en combattre, mais cette fois-ci, leur ressemblance le déstabilisait et le faisait trembler. Il avait devant lui, une partie de lui-même dont il n'avait même pas conscience, comme un double maléfique. Pouvait-il prendre le dessus ?

 **« Bien sûr et c'est déjà arrivé. Tiens, laisse-moi te montrer. »**

Sans attendre, le monstre s'approcha de lui et le chasseur de dragons eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées que déjà, il posa sa paume de main contre son front. En un sourire carnassier et effrayant, il appuya contre la tête du mage de Fairy Tail, le forçant à la baisser, en signe de soumission.

En une série de rapides flashs, des images plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres vinrent à lui. Il était évident qu'il avait perdu le contrôle durant son combat contre Zeref, il avait tué froidement son frère. Le sang appelant le sang, il avait été piégé dans ce meurtrier cercle vicieux et il avait tué tous ses amis et tous les habitant de Magnolia, les uns après les autres. Son double maléfique n'avait pas pris le dessus comme il l'aurait pensé, il ne s'était pas retrouvé enfermé au plus profond de son âme et n'avait pas été spectateur de ce massacre. C'était comme si, ce qu'il pensait être la représentation physique de E.N.D l'avait influencé et c'était mélangé à lui. Il avait été auteur de toutes ses actions, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait tué tout le monde et tout détruit, mais il l'avait bel et bien fait et il avait adoré le faire. Il avait pris du plaisir à trancher, transpercer, arracher et tuer tout ceux qu'il aimait.

Le rose voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar, il voulait partir, il voulait que tout s'arrête. Malheureusement, ses jérémiades, hurlements, pleurs et supplications n'eurent aucun effet et les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois qu'il s'écroula, épuisé, là où il s'était réveillé. Natsu reprit soudainement contact avec la réalité, seulement pour tomber sur l'être perfide qui maintenait toujours une pression sur son crâne.

 **« Ne fais qu'un avec toi, Na-tsu** , chantonna le démon son visage abritant toujours son sourire machiavélique.

 **-Jamais. »**

Le mage était déterminé et il saisit avec force l'avant-bras de son double tout en serrant des dents, jusqu'au point de rupture. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne si facilement. Il avait commis des atrocités qu'il n'arrivait même pas nommer, il méritait d'être puni, châtié pour ce qu'il avait fait. Cependant, il ne laisserait pas ce monstre prendre possession de son corps et le guider. Il se rendrait au conseil magique une fois qu'il aurait réglé son compte à cet enfoiré, il devait au moins cela à tous ses compagnons qu'il avait tué de sang froid. Il devait se battre pour leur mémoire et il ne pouvait pas à nouveau se faire emprisonner dans les ténèbres, pas après avoir vu autant de soulagement dans le regard de Lucy lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il était à nouveau celui qu'elle connaissait depuis des années.

 **« Tu as été conçu pour tuer, tu es E.N.D, tu es le plus puissant démon jamais créé. Zeref n'est plus de ce monde, il t'appartient à présent, libre à toi de le gouverner.**

 **-Non, je ne suis pas un monstre** , s'entêta le mage en secouant la tête alors que son interlocuteur gloussait bruyamment.

 **-Tu l'es déjà Natsu, tu l'as toujours été, c'était une partie de toi depuis le début et maintenant elle est enfin réveillée. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un t'attendait toi, Natsu Dragneel, tout ceux qui t'aimaient sont morts et de ta main. Tu veux vraiment retourner dans ce monde ?** Lui demanda le démon en appuyant plus fort contre son front et le chasseur de dragons eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. **Tu veux pas, je sais que tu veux pas, alors viens avec moi. »**

Il n'avait fallu que quelques mots à son double pour le rabaisser et jamais, le jeune homme ne s'était senti aussi faible de toute sa vie. Après tout, pourquoi retourner dans un monde dans lequel il était seul ? Il l'avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois, ses amis faisaient de lui celui qu'il était, en partant de sa mentalité, jusqu'à sa force. Que ferait-il sans eux ? Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues et la pression qu'il exerçait sur le poignet de son bourreau diminua. Après ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait fait, il ne trouvait plus le courage de se battre. Se battre pour quoi de toute façon ? Il était seul. Il ne méritait pas de vivre, il ne méritait pas de respirer l'air frais alors que ses amis étaient morts. Le châtiment du conseil magique serait bien trop doux comparé aux crimes qu'il avait commis et à l'instant, celui de ne faire qu'un avec son démon lui semblait être une punition digne de son nom. Un tourment éternel, voilà qui était parfait.

 **« C'est ça, viens à moi Na-tsu. »** Chantonna le monstre en le sentant craquer.

Sans un mot et sans même lancer un regard en direction de l'être perfide qui se trouvait en face de lui, l'ancien mage de Fairy Tail se laissa tomber à terre. Agenouillé lamentablement contre le sol tout aussi sombre que le ciel, il admettait, que pour la première et certainement la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il avait perdu. Natsu Dragneel avait perdu. En un sourire qui reflétait la noirceur de son cœur, le démon s'abaissa à sa hauteur et dans un geste qui était tout, sauf protecteur, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et ce, pour l'éternité.


End file.
